Probabilities
by Libby24
Summary: Ariadne knows she shouldn't gamble with him; she's 90% sure he cheats.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ariadne or Eames, nor do I own the idea/rights to Inception. This plot however, is all mine. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Libby :)

**Probabilities**

Ariadne knows she shouldn't gamble with him; she's 90% sure he cheats.

She's not quite sure what to make of the forger. She knows he _loves_ to tease Arthur, and she wonders if there is something more to that. She knows he is great at impersonating others. She knows he's a con man who deep, deep, deep down has a good heart; well she hopes it anyway. She knows he intrigues her in a way no other man has before. He's older and experienced, but still likes to have fun. She doesn't remember the last time she had fun. Maybe that's why she's here playing with him now.

In an effort to relieve some stress, Eames invites her to play poker with him. Lord knows she's been stressed since the moment the plan for Inception was laid out, and she could use a mental break.

He smiles beautifully when she takes him up on his offer, and she can't help but be reminded of a crocodile.

Eames wins the first five rounds and Ariadne is about to give up completely and go back to work when Eames changes the game.

"Alright Luv, since I can tell you're getting pissy, we'll try something else." Ariadne watches curiously as Eames pulls a single die from his pocket. "I bet I can guess what the die will land on, and be right, three times in a row." Ariadne does some quick probabilities in her head. He only has a 1 in 216 or 0.0046% chance of guessing correctly three times in a row. She knows Eames is good, but he's not _that_ good.

"What are the stakes?" She asks cautiously. Eames has been watching her think this through and is positively giddy that she's going to take the bait.

"You win, I'll do anything you want." Ariadne's eyes widen at the vague prospect. "And I do mean _anything_ Darling," Eames whispers seductively. Ariadne turns a bright shade of red, fully comprehending his obvious innuendo.

"And what if you win?" She asks, fearful and excited by the possibility of the same answer.

Eames shoots her that crocodile smile again and Ariadne knows she's in trouble. "If...if I win, you have to kiss me," he says smirking. She thinks it over for a moment before asking him,

"On the mouth right?" Eames bursts out laughing, knowing she's too smart for her own good.

"Alright, on the mouth it is," he sputters when he finally gets his laughter under control.

"One kiss?" Ariadne questions, seriously considering his ridiculous proposal.

"Just one, itty bitty, little kiss," Eames breathes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Ariadne knows she's done for when a chill shoots down her spine from his anything but innocent touch.

Eames takes the die in his hand and asks the sporting young architect to blow on the die. She rolls her eyes, but acquiesces.

"Six," he states, as he releases the die. He doesn't watch it land, just keeps staring into her eyes. She knows she's in trouble when it takes a real effort to tear her eyes away from his face and on to the still die. She's barely surprised to see he's rolled a six.

When her eyes glance back up to the muscular Brit he chuckles quietly, but doesn't say a word other than "six," and drops the die again. Ariadne is starting to feel trapped when she sees the evil number on the die.

She realizes he's going to roll 666, the Devil's number, at the same moment she realizes that she's lost the game and will have to pay up.

Ariadne barely reacts when Eames calls out and rolls a six for the last time. He notices her sharp intake of breath, but the smirk is gone from his face. He's won and now she has to pay up. He knows she's not a welsher.

Araidne decides if she has to do this, she might as well have some fun with it. She slides over to him and runs her hand up his muscled chest. Suddenly, Eames is the one with the sharp intake of breath when Ariadne kisses the point where his collarbone meets his neck.

Without warning, she wraps her hands in his soft hair and pulls his face down to hers. She kisses his soft mouth, and can't resist biting down on his lusciously full bottom lip. Ariadne hears a moan but doesn't know (care) who it came from. She's very tempted to put her tongue in his mouth, but decides there's always next time. She takes a step back from Eames.

"Does Arthur know you stole his token?" She asks. The look on his face is priceless. Without another word, she turns on her heel and heads back to her workstation.

He doesn't see as her hand moves of its own volition up to touch her softly swelling mouth; she smiles. She's 100% sure he cheats.

~Fin~

Reviews are love!


End file.
